Feels
by Oh Rissa
Summary: Slash. TwinCest. Desde que su hermano había dado esa estúpida declaración sobre que extrañaba besar a alguien, algo en su interior se removía carcomiéndole. -¡Joder, Tom Kaulitz!-. Dedicado a Mery & Sofy. Duuh Ustedes saben. Bill&Tom Kaulitz.
1. Prólogo Deseo

****

Feels

**G**_e_n**t**ille**s**s_e._

**From:** **M**er**y** & **S**_of_**y**

* * *

**Títle: Feels**

**Design By: **Gentillesse**.**

**Comment: **_Algún día continuaré con las historias de anime u.u_

**Dedicated to: **Mery & Sofy

* * *

**Prólogo**.

_Deseo_

·

·

Él sabía mejor que nadie el significado de la palabra deseo, desebaba tantas cosas, pero, lujuriosamente, hoy deseaba a alguien.

–Maldición. – masculló el chico.

Nunca en su vida, se le hubiese ocurrido semejante locura. Sí, tenía sexo con mujeres, lo gozaba, se satisfacía, tenía fama. Las chicas se le lanzaban, pero ahora había descubierto que lo deseaba a él. A su gemelo hermano menor. ¿Será posible? Oh. Sí, todo lo es.

Desde que su hermano había dado esa estúpida declaración sobre que extrañaba besar a alguien, algo en su interior se removía carcomiéndole, amaba a su gemelo, pero cómo tal, gemelos... Quizás fuese calentura, claro, pero a lo prohibido, no era homosexual, eso estaba más que claro, una imagen cruzó su mente. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Bill con el torso desnudo, se puso duro... Muy duro.

–¡Joder, Tom Kaulitz! – golpeó la pared levemente, se sentó en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza, miró su entrepierna, ya, vale, primera opción, que cuando crío lo hacía, pero ahora hasta le hería el orgullo. Segunda opción, ducha con agua fría, sí, la ducha.

* * *

Bill caminaba de un lado a otro, sentía confusión, y ni siquiera sabía de qué iba, Georg lo miró divertido, parecía león enjaulado. Gustav suspiró, estaba muriendo de hambre.

–Cálmate... – le dijo Georg, sonriendo.

–No puedo, mierda... ¡Y no sé por qué no puedo! – estalló Bill – Esto es exasperante.

Tom salió del cuarto cambiado, todos fijaron su vista en él, el chico los miró con cara de '¿Qué?' y sacó una bebida, casi tragándola.

–Pero que sed, Tomi... –

–Sí. – contestó simplemente.

–Ustedes se entienden – comentó Gustav – Y yo, muero de hambre – miró al bajista – Georg.

–Vale –

* * *

–¿Qué pasa, Bill? –

–No lo sé, no se qué pasa... –

–Hmm – el chico suspiró.

–¿Y tú? Pareces... Frustrado. – comentó el moreno, observando a Tom.

–Estoy en mis días, Billy – dijo a tono de broma.

–¡Tom! Deja eso ¿Quieres? –

–No, no quiero – Bill jadeó, y Tom sin querer comenzó a...

Estaban solos en una habitación, estaba solos, cómo lo habían estado tantas veces... Sólo que ahora, Tom lo necesitaba, cómo tantas veces, pero lo necesitaba de otra forma. Entenderán la forma créanme.

Bill le miró con ingenua curiosidad.

_-¡Mierda!._

_·_

·

_

* * *

_

**Historia Dedicada: Sofy te quiero, te amodoro a ti, y a tus posiciones raras con Bill. Mery Te amodoro demasiado, con tú obsesión y toda la cosa.**

_Mara say's; NO SOY GRUPPIE XD_

Tengo que decir una cosa muy buena que se le ocurrió ayer a Sam mirando TV XD

¿POR QUÉ TOM & BILL USAN BOXERS DE TEFLÓN? Porque en Alemania descubrieron que el teflón no pega los huevos (?) :'D [xD] Sam y sus chistes xD

Los prólogos son cortos ¿Saben? Vale, dije que algún día subiría... Algún día. ¿hoy es algún día? Creo que sí... Muaha, eso no es gracioso ¡¡Vivan la Yuppies!! WTF! Eso sí, averígüenlo, con el Práctico diccionario alemán :'D (Entienden el sarcasmo ¿no?) ¬¬ Duuh. Lo sé, u.u El agua de Cannabi hace mal. Dios mío, es la hora de mi papa xD ¡Mentira! OMG! En serio (L) Yuppie, eres mi razón, wjskajskajskajskajska. Mi mamá se debe estar muriendo de la risa... Su "Inconscientemente pedías Yuppie" xD Wajajaja, mi hermano se fue por el baño y su "Yuppie" Y Sylvanna les va a las Yuppies, jsaksjkasjkajska, de culo.

_Son como 500 palabras, menos ¬¬. PRÓLOGO._

Akjkasksjkajska Nunca te olvidaremos Yuppie, eres parte de la familia xD. Yayayayaya, Tom quiere comer, hablo de mi perro ¬¬ Sí, es obsesivo, pero se llama Tom ¡Carajo! Y mi nuevo gato se llama Bill. Se murió mi tarántula, Y Renata se enterró y murió, fue una triste historia, pero la muuuy TORTUGA se fue.

–¡¡Hola, soy Fernanda y se escapó mi tortuga, es taaaaaaaaan rápida!!

Saludos a mis nuevas amigas Anti TH, mentira sólo les gusta muuucho joder. Estefi, sos genial, Antuu, ah, qué digo, si tú eres más fan que un fan (Ríanse :B) Flor Ajskajksjaksjakjskajskajska re copaste xD. Yaaaan, Faaaan, diva, te amodoro. XD

**Frase que me mató; **

–**Estoy en mis días, Billy –**

**Küsses :')**

* * *


	2. Capítulo Uno Sensación

**

* * *

**

Feels

**G**_e_n**t**ille**s**s_e._

**From:** **M**er**y** & **S**_of_**y**

* * *

**Títle: Feels**

**Design By: **Gentillesse**.**

**Comment: **_Algún día continuaré con las historias de anime u.u_

**Dedicated to: **Mery & Sofy

* * *

**Capítulo Uno **

_Sensation_

–Tomi, estás muy callado... – replicó el pelinegro.

–Pero si tú hablas a mil por hora... ¿Qué quieres que hable? –

–No seas así, no sé, dime algo, esto es tan corriente. –

–Algo... ¿Feliz? – le dijo el mayor, burlón.

–Eres un idiota –

–Quieres ser un buen chico y respetar a tus mayores –

–No, no eres mayor, sólo eres más idiota por 10 minutos – le cortó Bill, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Tom le hizo un gesto con el dedo medio.

–¡Ya sé! – el chico se levantó – Juguemos – Esperen, ¿Por qué la voz de Bill sonaba tan... sexy? ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto? – Sabes, _Tomi, _hay algo que quiero hacer hace mucho... –

Tom abrió los ojos, se le iban a salir.

–¿Qué...? –

Bill sopló sobre la cara de su gemelo, y se acercó, más. Acarició su rostro, lo tomó cuidadosamente, y posó sus labios en los de Tom, castamente.

Los colores se le subieron inmediatamente, instintivamente agarró a su pequeño _hermano_. Le besó, pero esta vez, con pasión, dejándole hinchados y rojos los labios. Bill se separó abruptamente, sopló de nuevo su rostro y le sacó la lengua infantilmente, para luego salir por la puerta casi saltando, cómo siempre.

–Carajo... – maculló Tom Kaulitz – Doscientas mil veces Carajo. – sintió algo duro – No de nuevo, por favor amigo, no ahora... – se levantó incomodo, y se dirigió _otra vez _a la ducha.

* * *

–¿Qué hice? – se cuestionaba Bill Kaulitz caminando por su cuarto de Hotel, se paseaba de allá para acá – ¡¿Cómo mierda fui capaz?!

_Demente..._

·

Así se sentía.

·

_Bizarro..._

·

Había hecho algo realmente...

·

_Imposible..._

·

Su hermano le hacía sentir esas cosas.

·

_Inaceptable..._

·

–Jamás... – se dijo a sí mismo, y se sentó en la cama, y esa vocecita coherente y sensata le seguía jodiendo.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, entró a un cuarto y vio a Gustav tocar batería, se quedaría ahí, definitivamente, comenzó a tararear algo, y a mover su cabeza al paso del sonido que el baterista llevaba.

Qué día...

* * *

Las gotas caían por su cuerpo desnudo, y se posaban por todas partes, suspiró, e imagino que era Bill quien tocaba su cuerpo. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su miembro y lo acarició, soltó un gemido seco. Puso su otra mano, rodeándolo, lo sostuvo así, sin moverse, puso un dedo en la punta y lo presionó.

Lo comenzó a frotar, de arriba hacia abajo, y se apoyó sobre la pared de la ducha, echando su cabeza para atrás, mientras tocaba su pene pensando en él, en su _hermano gemelo_, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, tanto tiempo que no se... Tocaba. Pero lo necesitaba, masajeó más fuerte, desde la punta hasta el freno, soltaba gemidos ahogados y sentía que iba a enloquecer, pensaba en él, frotó aún más fuerte y un primer disparo de semen salió, siguió pasando las manos extasiado, y miró el blanquecino liquido que salía de su entrepierna, mezclándose con los cabellos mismos de ahí, apretó su pene mientras gemía fuerte y se corrió con todo, se derramó, pensando en Bill.

–_Ah_... –

* * *

Oh my God, tan rápida que soy y ya entro en ... xD Ah. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! En serio, ojalá que sus deseos y sueños este año vengan cómo lluvia, y que esté lleno de gratas sorpresas. _Adiós 2OO8_. **¡HOLA 2OO9! **

Saludos a todas mis amigas tokitas xD. Este año que pasó fue muy especial, porque conocía montones de amigas preciosas y eso realmente me pone feliz, agradecer a todas esas personitas que hacen posibles mis alegrías, muchas gracias por todo, en serio.

**Sofy(Bill): **A pesar de dedicarte el fic, este capítulo te lo dedico en especial, gracias por todo, te quiero mucho, te amo, eres tan linda persona, te re adoro, en serio, no sé qué más decirte, es simple, te amo, y eso es todo.

_Cami&Maca ustedes saben que hacemos el medio trío(¡xD!) Así que, las amo, malditas BitchAs. Mis perras, mis washis, mis amores, mis todo._

¡¡¡2OO9 :D!!!

**G**e**n**ti**l**le**s**s**e**/**F**e**r**n**a**nd**a**

* * *


End file.
